ZenXShirayuki
by Misty515
Summary: A Collection of One Shots on this adorable couple. Some may be linked together. Rated M for a reason... later chapters. I do not own Akagami no Shirayukihime or the Characters.
1. Everyday Day

I do not own Snow White with Red Hair or the Characters. A collection of One-shots 

Warning: Lemon ahead! Rated M for a reason. Set after she gets a room in the castle on just a regular quiet day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shirayuki

I stared at a new book I had borrowed from the head herbalist on pediatric medication and dosing. It had been a long day to say the least. We had several people come and get medicine today due to a bug that was going around the castle. I got off almost two hours late because I had so many reports for finish. However as tired as I was, in the next few days I was going to visit the town orphanage and bring them some medication. It was a new program that I was spearheading after the head of the orphanage had visited the castle and met with Zen. My research needed to mostly complete by tomorrow so I can start preparing some of the medication.

The lines on the page were beginning to become blurry. I felt my head get heavy and I tried to support it on my head to keep going. I needed to read one more chapter then I could go to bed with confidence that I was ready to start preparing the medications tomorrow. I continued fighting sleep at every line.

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep at my desk…. For the 5th time in a row.

I don't know how long I was asleep for when I heard a faint knock at the door and heard it open softly. Quickly I sat up and turned to see a guard closing my door.

"Hi, can I help you sir?" As I asked the guard seemed to jump.

Zen turned around and gave me a big smile.

"Zen…. What are you doing here at this hour?" I asked in awe. The hour would probably explain the disguise.

He started to take off the guard uniform, leaving him in just a tunic and pants. "I just wanted to see you." He said as he threw the uniform on a chair and walked over to my desk. "Yesterday I was gone on patrol all day and didn't get back till late and then today I was in and out of meetings all day." He leaned against my desk. "How was your day?" He asked with another smile.

I sighed. "My day was busy too. We had lots of people come in today." I looked down staring into space. My neck was swore from falling asleep at my desk. I glanced up at the couch. "Can we move over to the couch? It's a little more comfortable?" I shyly looked at him.

Zen nodded his head and held out his hand. I scooted my chair out and attempted to stand up. As soon as I put weight onto my feet pain shot up my legs and made them week. Zen lurched forward to catch me as my chair scooted out of my reach. He picked me up bridal style. "Shirayuki… are you ok?" He stared at me genuinely concerned.

"Yes… I am fine. I was just on my feet a lot today. I guess I didn't realize the strain I placed on my muscles" I laughed but I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

Zen carried me over to the couch and laid me down with my head on the arm rest. He sat at my feet and proceeded to remove my slippers.

"Zen…. You don't have to - "

"Please….." He looked up at me with sad eyes. "I want to do this for you." I nodded and he continues. Gently rubbing circles on the soul of my foot. With my head on the armrest, I closed my eyes and drank in the pleasure from his figures on my feet. The pain and tension slowly leaving me with every stroke. His hands went higher and worked on my ankle and cafe. I felt him brush the fabric of my dress off my knees.

"Shirayuki" I heard him suck in a breath trying to control his tone. "When did this happen?"

I set up quickly remember the scrapes on my left knee that he was probably referring to. "Oh that I slipped in the garden yesterday. Nothing serious but a little scrap. I hardly noticed it today." He didn't look convinced staring at the bruise that surrounded the scrape. His eyes locked onto mine and I was spellbound as he leaned over and kissed my knee just under the scrap. To my bruised skin it felt like a feather. He was always so gentle with me.

"Zen…" I reached out for him as he set up on his knees. Reaching up to his cheek I gently nudged him down so we were eye level. His blue eyes sparkled in the dim light. Soon our lips made contact. He was tense at first but soon relaxed and deepened the kiss. Without breaking contact he slid up my body so my head was against the head rest of the couch. His right hand cradled my face while his left hand supported him. I felt my heart speed up and overwhelming since of warmth washed over me. He pulled away for just a second and opened his dazzling blue eyes. I felt stunned, he has never kissed me without some restraint

His face changed and I saw a thought cross his eyes. "Shirayuki… I-"

"Zen I'm fine." I smiled at him and his tension left him again. I lifted my hand up and finger tips brushed his cheek. "We never get time for us. It's always a quick kiss hidden from the world." I leaned my head up so our foreheads touched. I felt the electrical current pass though us. "I-I love you Zen."

He pulled back slightly then moved to place his lips at the base of my neck. "Shirayuki, I am not worthy of you." His lips worked their way slowly up my neck. He stopped at eye level with me. "I love you Shirayuki" We made contact again, kissing slowly at first. He pulled back slightly and bit my lower lip before coming back in and kissing me. As our kiss deepened his hand slipped from my cheek to my side. He pulled me close to him. I noted his erection pressed against my thigh… _Is that what he wants tonight? Am I ready for that step?_ I was lost in thought but my body seemed to be on autopilot. The flush that overtook my body seemed to intensify between my legs. I gasped as he pulled away and went for my neck again. "Z-E-N" I panted. He rested his head in the crock of my neck for a second then turned his head to lean against my chest.

"Your heart is racing." He whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him as he listened to my racing heart. "You do this to me Zen… you make my heart race, you make me feel flushed. I-I"

"Does it scare you?" he signed

"Never." I shook my head.

He was quiet for a moment then he leaned back to look up at me. "I should go… I'm sorry I shouldn't have come tonight." He looked distraught battling with his own inner demons.

"No… Don't Say that! I love every second we get to spend with each other." I was slightly angry that he would say something in that nature to me. Especially after what we just did.

"Shirayuki If I don't leave now I may not leave all night. I cherish every moment we have together, but the timing isn't right for these kind of desires."

"Is the timing ever right?"

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Yes, when I make you my wife."

I couldn't help but smile. "I love you." The words slipped out of my lips before I could hold them back.

He quickly stood up and scooped me up bridal style. "And I love you." He kissed my cheek again and carried me over to my bed. "Besides, we both need our rest." He set me on my own two feet as he pulled the covers back. And I set down on the edge of the bed. "Lay down."

He covered me up and kissed my forehead. "Someday we won't have to sleep in separate rooms." I blushed as caressed my cheek. He began to stroke my hair. "I love you. Goodnight Shirayuki"

"Goodnight Zen, I love you too" He gave me a quick kiss on the lips stood up and started toward the couch for his uniform.

"Zen-" I whispered in my half dream state.

"Yes-Love?"

"Stay with me."

I heard him sigh. Then walk over to the other side of the bed and laid down on top of the blankets. "You know I can't deny you anything you want." He whispered

"All I want is you…" I whispered half asleep already.

Even with my eyes closed I could tell he was smiling. He stroked my hair as I drifted off to sleep within no time.

Waking up without him the next morning was excruciating. It felt as though I lost a piece of myself while I slept. The room felt cold and empty. However I knew I would get to see him again today sometime, somewhere. So I pulled myself out of bed and started me day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My Lemons seem to always turn into Limes…. Oh well I really love this couple so I am sure there will be more to come.


	2. Rose Festival

Thank You Guys and Gals for the Reviews! I appreciate your reviews as I am new to writing fan fiction. There is a certain amount of fear I have when I submit a piece. It is readers like you who give me the drive to continue submitting ;)

Warning: I do not own the characters or the Anime - Snow White with Red Hair (Akagami no Shirayuki).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holiday Festivals.

Zen

I had a meeting with a group of new palace guards to discuss training activities. It was my way of advancing the guard training for the next group of trainees that come to the palace. I figured the men who had recently finished training would be the best group to get ideas from to help the next group. Not mention it gave me a better idea of how these men think. You can learn so much just by spending a few moments with them. Who would be the best to move up from guard duty? Who feels comfortable in their role as guard and can be counted on? Who may need more training or is having suspicious actions. Luckily we have never had a mutiny on our hands but we have had a "Bad Egg" every few years who has pursued a guard position only to try to exploit someone.

"Why tomorrow? She's my sister! Don't you think this is a little soon?" I could hear the guards chattering as we walked up. Two men with light brown hair seemed to be arguing about what else. Girls….

"The Rose festival is Saturday… Sarah Loves flowers and she said you've never taken her!" The men seemed to realize my approached and scrambled in line. Standing at attention I walked in front of them.

"At ease men." They all relaxed but stayed in formation. This was a small group only 5 men. However I was pleased that the training groups could remain small. We had a great retention rate for our soldiers. "You are the newest group of castle guards. The training you have endured has been long and strenuous." I walked up to one of the men. "Do you feel prepared for your job?"

"Yes Prince Zen!" The man shouted without hesitation

"Then show me!" I drew my sword. "Let's see how much you have learned!" I thought about Shirayuki for a moment. These men are the first line fighter in keeping her safe while in the castle. Unfortunately I have to rely on soldiers and my assistance to keep her safe. I won't always be able to be the one to protect her.

The soldiers were stronger than I thought they were. However their training still needed some fine toning.

"You guys have come a long way. Continue to refine your sword skills. Remember you are serving not only the castle but your home country of Clarines. Your friends your family should all be very proud that you have chosen this path."

A few hours later….

"Mitsuhide, I want to take Shirayuki to the Rose Festival." I said with determination.

Mitsuhide looked stunned for a moment. I could tell he didn't think it was a good idea, but he respected my wish. "This is serious…. If you are up to it Zen." Mitsuhide spoke quietly.

"I would like you and Kiki to come with me. I'm sure Izana will not like me going out but this year I want things to be different. I don't want to be locked in the castle. I want Shirayuki and me to enjoy the Rose Festival. I'm sure – "I stopped. I knew if I continued I would dredge up difficult feelings.

Mitsuhide nodded. "I think it's a great idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shirayuki

"What is the Rose festival?" I asked Ryuu as he started picking some lilies from our flower garden.

"Oh I forgot you have never been. The Rose Festival is a little holiday that we celebrate every summer. It's more for couples but the kids do come out in the early afternoon for the dance."

"Dance?" I was beyond confused. Tanburn didn't have many holidays besides the religious holidays and the days the King wanted to celebrate.  
"Yeah the Rose Festival is stunning. The towns' people decorate the town with all kinds of flowers and then line the streets with food vendors and everyone dances." Ryuu continue picking flowers. "We are donating these to the city."

I looked down at the pile we had picked and took one in my hand. As I lifted it to my nose my senses were hit with a wonderful smell. I could only imagine what the town smells like covered in all these different flowers.

"The holiday celebrates the beauty of the flowers but it's such a lovey-dovey holiday." Ryuu looked annoyed. I sometimes forgot how young he was. Maybe he's still in the girls are icky stage. I couldn't help but giggle. I glanced over at Obi. His basket was already full. His face was full of determination as he picked another flower.

"Obi have you been to the festival?" He snapped out of his trance and looked at me. He smiled and told me he had not but I should go and that he would escort me if I wanted to go. I considered this but I knew Zen was staying in the castle this weekend. No trips, no patrol…. I was hoping we could spend some time together.

Ryuu, Obi and I picked flowers for most of the day. When we were done we had several full baskets for the town. The smell was overwhelming. If you closed your eyes you would feel like you were in a field of flowers. I heard footsteps approaching us from behind.

Obi saluted. "Master, how are the new guards?"

I turned to see Zen, Mitsuhide and Kiki. I blushed slightly but smiled.

"They are doing well. Shirayuki can I speak to you for a moment?" Zen looked stressed and pained. What was going on? Hopefully he will enlighten me soon.

I looked over at Ryuu. "We are pretty much done for the day anyway. Have a good weekend Shirayuki." Ryuu went off to fine the Head Herbalist. Obi went to report with Kiki and Mitsuhide.

Zen took my hand and led me to the green house. I think ever since we got locked in here he has really enjoyed the greenhouse. I loved the sound of running water, it was peaceful.

"Shirayuki did you have a hard day? It looks like you picked lots of flowers for the festival." I set down on the ledge of the flower bed. Zen set next to me and reached for my hand turning it over. I had small cuts from the roses that we cut.

"It wasn't bad I really like all the different flowers." He lifted my palm to his lips and gently kissed my hand.

"Would you like to go to the festival tomorrow?" His eyes lit up. I could easily get lost in his blue eyes when they shone with such love.

"I would love to!" I smiled "It sounds so magical."

Zen looked down for a moment. "It is…Is it ok if Mitsuhide and Kiki come too? Of course we will have to conceal ourselves in commoner's clothing, but with so many people there I am worried someone will recognize me. It's been a long time since a member of the Royal family has been to the festival." Zen looked sad. Why would such a beautiful festival make him sad?

"Yes- yes its fine!" I smiled. "I'm sure it's going to be lots of fun! I just hope I remember some of the dancing I've learned." I laughed

His smiled returned. "You will do fine." He laughed lightly. "You have a great dance partner he'll help you."

I smiled. I was so excited about tomorrow I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep.

The next day

Obi was to escort me to meet up with Zen, Kiki and Mitsuhide. I had a feeling he would still hang around just in case he was needed.

"You look beautiful Little Miss." Obi walked with me to the fountain in the middle of town.

I sucked in a breath. "Thank you Obi." I smiled and could feel the heat on my cheeks. I really didn't put much effort into my dress. I was more concerned about my hair drawing attention to us. That being said I pulled it back into a tight bun with a few silk flowers on top of the bun. I left a little bit free on my left side and suck some white silk flowers clips along my temple. However you couldn't see much because of course my jacket had a hood that would cover my hair.

The town was crowed and there were people decorating everywhere. Ladders lined the street as people hung strings of flowers from building to building. Booths that we still being set up were covered in flowers and wreaths were hung on every door. People where so busy they didn't notice Obi or I.

When we reached the fountain, there where couples everywhere and children chasing each other in-between them. Obi and I found a seat at one of the tables that had been set up. The fountain water had been dyed pink and there were rose petals in the base of the water. Flower petals lines the cobble stone between the tables and each table had a candles and bouquet of white, red, or pink roses. It was a stunning sight.

I was mesmerized by the beauty around me. I could feel Obi's eyes on me as I took in my surrounding. I closed my eyes for a moment and the fragrance from the flowers caressed my senses. I was surrounded by flowers, herbs, and other plants daily but I would never get tired of their beauty.

"Miss?" I heard a strange voice snap me out of my daydream.

A young boy was standing in front of me with a basket of daisies. "Would you like a flower?" he held up a daisy for me.

"Oh no I am fine. Thank you so much." I shook my head. Obi stepped in and gave the child a coin and took the daisy and handed it to me.

"Thank you Sir!" The boy scurried off to find another couple.

I smiled. "Obi- Thank you."

Obi looked away from me. "You've been working so hard Miss and daisies are beautiful - " Obi stopped even though it seemed like he had more to say.

I heard footsteps coming our way. I turned to see Zen, Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"I guess it is my time to take my leave Miss." Obi Stood up and looked at Zen. "Enjoy the Festival." Obi disappeared within seconds.

Zen walked up to me and smiled. "Shirayuki." He blushed then his eyes landed on the flower Obi gave me. "What would you like to do first?" He asked bringing his eyes back up to mine. I didn't have to answer at that moment we heard a stomach growl from behind him. Our eyes all directed towards Mitsuhide who was staring off into space.

"What…" He turned and looked at Kiki. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Kiki signed. "Your stomach could be heard halfway across town" Zen turned to look at me and we both started laughing.

"Are you hungry Shirayuki?"

"Yes, I am hungry." I smiled and let Zen take my hand. We walked around town until we came to a restaurant we could all agree on. Every once in a while I would look at Zen and he would seem off. Like there was something that was bothering him, but then he would catch me staring at him and smile at me. Those little reassuring smiles kept me calm. I figured when he was ready to talk about it we would talk about it. Until then I would just enjoy the time I got to spend with him.

After Dinner

The restaurant was becoming very crowded by the time we got done eating. Mitsuhide and Kiki settled the bill while Zen pulled me from the restaurant. We snuck out the back door.

"Zen where are we going?" I held onto my hood as we rushed away from the restaurant.

"I want to show you something." Zen's grip on my hand was strong and he gently pulled me behind him.

"What about Mitsuhide and Kiki?" I looked behind me to see if they had caught site of us.

"They will catch up or maybe they will have a date without us."

Zen led me down the back allies of the town until we reached another courtyard. In the center there was a band playing. While couples twisted and turned around them. Young and old couples twirled and giggled, some gracefully moved around in small circles others wobbled from side to side. I noticed an elderly couple off to the side. They leaned on each other and didn't move much other than a gentle sway to the music.

"Would you dance with me? Shirayuki?" Zen smiled at me

I smiled and nodded my head. He wasted no time pulling me out into the courtyard. I could feel the heat in my face as he held me close. I hardly ever danced but he made it so easy. I followed his leads and soon I got the hang of it. Looking up into his blue eyes, it felt like we were the only ones in the courtyard. He smiled at me. Our eyes only broke contact when he spun me around. "Shirayuki, you are amazing." I could feel myself light up like a tomato, but he continued to lead me. As the song came to an end I curtsied.

I looked up and he was staring behind me. When I straightened up I saw what had caught his attention. Kiki and Mitsuhide had found us and were dancing behind us and were now sharing what we assumed was their first kiss.

Zen grabbed my hand. "It's about time." He whispered in my ear. They both stared at each other for a moment then Kiki looked away flushed. She glanced at us and her eyes went wide. Mitsuhide soon followed her gaze and then swiftly stepped away from her.

I looked up at Zen who was smiling from ear to ear. We all knew it was only a matter of time before those two would end up sharing their feelings. Mitsuhide walked up to Zen. "You said tonight you wouldn't run away!"

Zen started laughing. "I bet you are glad I did." Mitsuhide's face turned red and his anger quickly left him. The music started back up. "Shirayuki would you like to keep dancing?" Zen took my hand again this time bringing it to his lips and gently kissing the back of it.

"I smiled. I could dance with you all night."

Later that night back at the castle.

I had danced until my feet were sore and then we walked around to look at the merchants tables. When we got back to the castle we said goodnight to Mitsuhide and Kiki then Zen scoped me up and carried me up the stairs to my room.

"Did you have fun Shirayuki?" He set me down in front of my room.

I smiled. "I always have fun with you Zen. Did you have fun?"

Zen looked distraught for a moment. "I did, can I come in for a second?"

I nodded and opened the door to my room and led him over to the couch.

"I'm glad we got to go out tonight. I haven't been to the Rose Festival since I was a little kid. It used to be held in the castle back then and the entire town was invited in." He set down on the couch and relaxed a little. He gazed off into space as he talked. "When my father became ill it was canceled and then the next year my mother would not permit the festival to be held in the castle. I think it hurt her too much since it was something they both enjoyed so much."

I looked up at him and took his hand. "I've never heard you talk about your parents before." With my other hand I cupped his cheek.

"Shirayuki…. I need to be able to tell you these things if we are going to be together. We both need to be open with each other."

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "We don't have to rush it."

He smiled at me and pulled me over so I could lean on him. "You must be tired." He kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight my sweet Shirayuki." He whispered into my hair before standing up and picking me up.

I smiled "Goodnight Zen." I whispered in and out of dreamland. "I'm glad you had fun, even if it was a hard day."

"I always have a good day with you. We will talk about it more another day." He laid me down in the bed and tucked me in. "We will talk another day." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was the longest chapter I have ever written and took me forever! I will go back and edit when I have time so please just bear with me.

Have to say I am very excited about my next chapter! Let's just say there will be horses!


	3. Birthday

Warning: I do not own the characters or the Anime - Snow White with Red Hair (Akagami no Shirayuki).

One Step at a Time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zen

Shirayuki's birthday was next month. I was planning something big this year but it was going to take a lot of work. The first phase was about to come into play! I sent Kiki into the forest with her surprise and I sent Mitsuhide to get her from work. It was a beautiful spring day in the forest. Day's like this made it hard to stay in the castle and do paperwork. My mind wondered to times when I was with Shirayuki in the forest. The first time I met her… When she first told me she loved me… Ridding through the forest… The countless walks… The way the sun would shin on her face and highlight her red hair. I heard her voice in the distance as her and Mitsuhide approached. I snapped out of my daydreams.

"Doesn't Zen have work to do today?" She asked. Always thinking about me. How did I get so lucky to be in love with such a selfless person?

"He got most of it done this morning, but this is more important." Mitsuhide sounded just as excited as I was nervous. I hope she likes it. I'm sure she will she is such a compassionate person. I couldn't help but think about her eyes and the way they light up when she was happy.

"Zen!" Mitsuhide snapped me out of my thoughts

"Shirayuki" I nodded towards her. "Thank you Mitsuhide." He smiled

"Zen what is all this about?" Shirayuki looked confused but her cheeks turned a slight pink. She was acting shy in her own subtle way.

"I have a surprise for you." I smiled and pulled out my handkerchief and rolled it to make a blind fold. "May I?" I asked holding the fabric out to her.

She nodded without hesitating. I tied the handkerchief around her head covering her eyes. When I was done I kissed her cheek. "Can I carry you on my back so you won't fall? It's not far."

She nodded again and soon I was walking through the forest with her on my back. She leaned into me and I could feel her muscles tense if I changed directions or moved too quickly.

"No peeking ok." I teased

She smiled, "Oh no I won't." I could see the clearing up ahead. Mitsuhide was following close behind me.

Shirayuki

 _What has gotten into him? I hope he didn't over work himself. I'm surprised Mitsuhide let him carry me, but I am glad he did…_

"We're here I am going to set you down now. OK?" I let him know I was ready and he slid me down to the ground. I still had the blind fold covering my eyes. I felt him take my hand and then place another hand behind my back to guide me.

"Keep the blind fold on for just a little longer. Till I say so. OK?" He guided me forward and then stretched my hand out to touch something. Whatever it was felt incredibly soft like velvet but at the same time cold and a little damp. With his hand in mine he guided my arm up slightly.

"What do you think is in front of you right now?" Zen whispered in my ear. At that moment I heard a loud exhale of air. I know that sound… I smiled. I knew what was in front of me, but I wanted him to have his fun too.

"No, I have no clue what is it? It's soft whatever it is." I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"It's something you've needed for a long time now." His right hand left my waist and found the back of the handkerchief untying the knot and slipping the fabric from my face. Slowly I blinked and took in the sight of a beautiful paint horse.

I could feel myself light up. "Oh Zen!" I walked around to her side. "Is she really mine?" He nodded with a big grin on his face. She had flowers weaved into her mane. I ran my fingers over her coat feeling her soft hair. "She's BEAUTIFUL!" I turned to Zen to see him smiling, while Kiki held the reins and Mitsuhide stood next to her.

"Zen you went to all this trouble to get me a horse!" He smiled at me.

"I also got permission from the head pharmacist to let you leave work an hour early every day to start ridding lessons with Obi and our riding instructor. I would like to take you somewhere special for your birthday this year." Zen's face turned bright red. However I was still completely baffled.

Kiki was the one to break the silence and save the day. "What will you call her Shirayuki?"

I looked at the flowers that were weaved in her hair. The yellow daisies looked so beautiful against her mane. "How about Daisy?"

Shirayuki's Birthday

Shirayuki

I felt very confident riding Daisy. With the training I got from the castle stable crew, Obi, and even Zen the month had flew by. Now my saddle bag was packed and we were headed through the country side. He was taking me somewhere for the weekend but would not tell me much. Mitsuhide and Kiki also came along as escorts.

"Are you doing ok Shirayuki?" Zen stopped at a fork in the road. We had been riding for several hours already. I was slightly sore but I could keep going a little longer. Ridding was beginning to become sort of an addiction for me. I love the adrenalin rush I got as Daisy galloped off at full speed. The feeling of the wind on my face, the freedom to go wherever I pleased. I often found myself dreaming about how I could explore Clarines now. Daisy was a very calm horse but we quickly learned she had a free spirit insider her as well. She didn't like to be cooped up in the stables.

"Yes I am doing fine." I smiled

"Good there is a good spot to stop for lunch up here." Zen took off again with me close behind him. Mitsuhide and Kiki brought up the rear.

Not long after we came to a pretty big hill. As we reached the top I could make out the ocean in the distance. It was a stunning sight to be up on a cliff with the ocean crashing beneath us.

"Wow it's beautiful!" I smiled trying to memorize every detail of the scene in front of me. The waves crashed against some rocks below making the water swirl. The wind kissing my cheeks while the sun reflected off the water making it look like the calm ocean in the distance was full of sparkling glitter. Seagulls circled in the air, dancing with the waves.

Zen looked at the ocean for a moment then stared at me. "Would you like to take a break here for lunch and we can stretch our legs?"

"Sure"

After lunch we road along the coast line until we came to a villa that was on one of the cliffs facing the water. It looked like it had four levels with balconies on every level facing the ocean. The roof was a deep red clay tilling. Set next to the ocean the villa looked like a stunning sand castle. "Is this where we are staying?" I asked as we got further down the road.

"Yes this is a villa my family owns." Zen smiled

"There are several suits and rooms. A lot of nobles come here during the winter months and rent a room. I've even stayed here a few times as a child." Kiki chimed in.

"It looks beautiful!" I smiled as we road on towards the villa.

As we road under some beautiful stone archways we came into a court yard where a few men were standing waiting for us. They helped us with our horses and then said they would bring our bags up to our rooms. The villa was stunning with tall stone archways and cream colored walls. Dark wood accents brought out the cream colored walls. Welcome to Holly Oak Villa miss. One of the maids bowed to me and Kiki as we walked up to our room. Kiki and I shared a sweet each with our own rooms and balconies. Zen and Mitsuhide where down the hall.

I opened the door to the sweet and walked into the living room. In the center on a table was a tall vase filled with fresh cut lilies. The entire room was kissed with the fragrance. I smiled as I walked in. There were big windows lining the wall that face the ocean. There was not much in the living room just a table and four chairs and a couch with a coffee table. All the furniture except for the couch was a dark deep mahogany. There where paintings of different flowers on the wall. I enjoyed the paintings. It made me feel at home.

"Which room would you like?" Kiki asked. I looked to the left and to the right at the closed doors. "There is no difference between them other than then one on the left will have a better view on sunrise and the one on the right will have a better view of sunset." She smiles at me.

I was more of a sunrise kind of girl, but its vacation. "I'll take the one on the right." I said as I walked over to inspect the lilies. Kiki took off to the room on the left. As I walked around the table I noticed there was a note in the lilies. I pulled out the envelope. My name was written on the front of it. For some reason unknowing to me I looked around to see if Kiki was still there. I opened the note:

Shirayuki,

Meet me outside the back of the villa by the ocean. After you get settled.

I folded the note back into the envelope and went to my room. I placed the note on a desk that was adjacent to my bed. Weird it wasn't signed. A little while later the maids came up with one of the guys from the courtyard. The placed our bags in our rooms and started to unpack them and put them away in the dresser.

"Miss I'm ok. Thank you for brining my bags up for me."

"Really miss it's no problem at all. It won't take me long." The maid smiled. You can tell she was very determined hardworking women.

"I'm not used to this kind of treatment… At least let me help you." I didn't give her the chance to deny my help. I went to work and we were done in no time. Not to mention it gave me some time to look at the bag Kiki packed for me. Kiki packed me a bag of cloths since I didn't know where I was going. I pulled out a beautiful sun dress that she must have bought for me. I washed up a little bit and then slipped on the dress.

I made my way back downstairs to the back of the villa. There was a huge sitting area encased in windows on the main floor that led to a deck outside onto the beach. As I walked out to the deck I noticed a figure out in the sand. As I continued down the steps it was unmistakable. It was Zen standing the ocean. He must have heard me approaching. When he turned around I couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They matched the ocean water perfectly behind him. His eyes settled on me for a second then drifted upwards. I followed his gaze behind me to see Kiki and Mitsuhide on the deck that I had just come from.

"Shirayuki are you enjoying the villa so far?" Zen asked looking directly at me with those ocean blue eyes.

"Yes it is beautiful!" I looked down and could feel my cheeks warm.

He stepped closer to me and his hand came up to brush my cheek. "I'm glad. This villa was a gift from my grandparents to my parents on their wedding day. It holds a special place in my heart."

I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked as he pulled back.

"Sure… Should we tell Kiki and Mitsuhide?" I asked thinking about them on the deck.

"No, we won't go far and I asked them to spend time with each other. This is a really safe area." Zen turned and took my hand. We started walking down the beach hand and hand.

It was nice to be able to spend this time together. Just the two of us. No eyes watching us, no formality, just us and the ocean. I thought Zen would be relaxed in this environment but he still seemed tense. His hands felt warm and a little sweaty.

"I wonder how warm the water is today." The Sun was beginning to set. The red and orange danced on the surface. I stared out into the distance trying to find a distraction and an end to the silence.

"We can find out?" In that moment he scoped me up like he had so many times before.

"ZEN- No we don't-"He rushed to the water's edge then set me down right as a wave broke over my feet! The cold water assaulted my toes and I jumped trying to get my feet out of the cold water. I ran back to dry sand with Zen hot on my heels. We both continued to run down the beach. As I ran I pulled off my sandals and continued to run feeling the warm sand hit the souls of my feet.

"No fair!" Zen shouted but continued to follow me. We ran until we were both out of breath and laughing hysterically.

"Shir-ayuki how can you do this to me. You drive - me crazy." Zen managed to let out between breaths. He smiled at me and pulled me over to a rock. "Sit for a second." He requested and I gladly obliged. I sat and tried to catch my breath.

"Zen – Look" I pointed towards the sunset. The sun looked like it was going into the water. He turned and gazed at the sunset behind him.

"Stunning absolutely stunning…." We both stared in silence until there was little more than a sliver of the sun left.

"We better be getting back soon. I'm sure dinner will be soon." I started to stand up.

"Wait I have something I want to tell you… You don't have to answer today but at least tell me before we go back." He guided me to sit back down.

"Zen what's going on?" I tried to maintain my composer but I could feel my pulse quicken.

"Shirayuki after my brother's wedding the topic of my love life has been on the tongues of every noble man and women. We have always been so careful to stay out of the courts view. However I think now is the time to announce our official status." Zen reached into his pocket, pulled out a ring and got down on one knee. "If you will have me. I would like us to be married. You would make me the happiest man in Clarines."

At that moment I did the one thing no women wants to do when she is proposed to.

"Zen-" I whispered as my vision turned black.

Later that night…

"Daddy…. Daddy…" A little redhead boy ran up to Zen with a toy sword in his hands. "Let's play prince, let's play prince." Zen quickly lifted up the little boy and swung him around so he was up on his shoulders.

"How about we play another game called let's find uncle Obi." Zen smiled at his son as he started to take off. "Obi- Uncle Obi-"The boy called out.

As they turned the corridor the tapestry on the wall ignited in fire. The fire quickly spread throughout the castle as Zen and the boy ran for their lives.

Once in the courtyard solders surrounded Zen and his son. They pointed their swords at them and yanked the boy from Zen's solders. One soldier restrained Zen as another held a dagger to his son's throat.

"What do you have to offer him?" The solder screamed. "What good is he to you Prince?" Zen struggled against the assault.

"It does not matter! He is my son! Let him go!" He screamed.

The boy was crying and screaming for his dad as they drug him away.

I felt myself screaming before I heard the sound itself. My body jolted up in bed. Kiki soon rushed into my room.

"Shirayuki are you ok?" She managed to say still in her calm voice. As the words left her mouth Zen came rushing into my bedroom with Mitsuhide at his heels.

"Shirayuki!" Zen's presents seemed to permeate the room and jolted me back to my dream. The boy the little redheaded boy! Zen's frantic face as they held his son hostage…

I jumped out of bed and rushed to him as my tears filled my eyes. "Zen-"he wrapped his arms around me. Embracing me in his safe and steady arms.

"Kiki, Mitsuhide can you give us a moment." My ears registered Zen's request but I did not hear them leave beyond my sobs.

"Shirayuki what happened?" He whispered as he smoothed my hair. Holding me tightly with his other arm.

"They killed him… It was horrible just a horrible dream…" I peeked up at him through tear-filled lashes.

He picked me up and carried me to my bed. "Tell me about it." He brushed my hair out of the eyes and kissed my forehead.

I shook my head. "No I can't." The dream was started to slip from my mind longer I spent awake.

"Who did they kill and why?" Zen took my hand and gently stroked the back of it. I scooted over in the bed.

"Will you lay with me and I will tell you." He did as I wished and laid down next to me so I could put my head on his chest. Then he took my hand again and started stroking it.

I let out a sign. "We must have had a son, a beautiful redheaded boy. You were playing let's find Obi with him when the castle was set on fire. The soldiers held you and our son at knife point and asked our son: what do you have to offer him? I think they killed both of you when I woke up screaming." I nuzzled into his shirt as I let my words sink in.

"Shirayuki is that how you feel? Do you feel you have nothing to offer me?" I looked up at him.

"All I have to offer is myself Zen and yes sometimes I wonder if that is enough. You are a prince and I'm not going to lie sometimes I forget that you are in line for the crown. When I am with you and I'm the only one with you I feel like you are just a regular person. In the end it's all a lie because no matter how I feel you will always be Prince Zen and I will always be just Shirayuki. Am I holding you back? Am I really what's best for you - What is best for Cl- ?" Zen pulled back from me slightly and shimmied down to meet my stare.

"Stop-" he whispered then kissed me. "You are what's best for this kingdom because you are what's best for me! You make me a better man each and every day. It's because you see me as a man and not a prince that we can love each other so unconditionally. That is why I want you to be my wife. There is no one else in this kingdom that can make me feel the way you do." He kissed me again. I pulled back and stared at him for a moment. "If I have to renounce my title to wake up next to you every day I will." He whispered.

This made me jump. I could never live with myself if Zen gave up being a prince for me. My mind started to race in a panic. As I went to object he placed a finger over my lips. "Ah- but that won't happen. King Izana already approves of our union and no one can go against his word." He replaced his finger with his lips. This time he dove deeper. Leaning into the kiss he pulled me close.

"I'm not saying it will be easy. In fact it will be very hard." Zen kissed me again. "Shirayuki- please say yes…" He whispered as he trailed kisses down my neck. I arched my back in response to his touch. "I love you my Shirayuki." His hand slipped up my side.

"Zen… I love you too…and I want to be with you for the rest of my life… as your wife… We can work it out as we go." I felt him smile against my neck. He pulled away long enough to pull a chain that was around his neck out from his shirt. I noticed the ring that he had offered me earlier was attached to the chain. He wasted little time slipping it onto my finger. He kissed my hand and his kisses moved up my wrist and my arm.

Soon his lips brushed my collar bone. He was ran his hand up around my face stroking my hair as he kissed the base of my neck. "Z-e-n" I sighed. My face felt flushed and my heart was pounding. I wanted him. I wanted him all to myself tonight. Even if all we did was kiss. I wanted him in bed next to me.

I've been working on this for some time now. Still needs some editing but I know there are a few people looking for an update


	4. Love

Warning: I do not own the characters or the Anime - Snow White with Red Hair (Akagami no Shirayuki).

Rated M for a reason! Don't Like Lemon's, Sex, MA Content don't read or review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was starting to get late. I was trying to break my habit of bring a book to bed with me every night to read until I fell asleep. Zen didn't mind pulling the book out from underneath me and tucking me in but I felt like I was missing time with him when I had my nose in a book. We hardly got to see each other besides breakfast and bedtime. I felt that it was imperative as a young married couple to keep connected and communicate. Not to mention the cuddling.

I heard the door open and footsteps behind me. "Zen?" I whispered before his arms wrapped around me enveloping me in his warmth. My cheek rested on his arms as I let out a sign of relief.

He kissed my cheek. "My wife" he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but blush. We haven't been married that long and I loved when he called me his wife. I turned so our lips could meet. "How was your day?" He asked.

I closed my book and turned towards him as he slipped off his royal garb leaving his tunic and pants. There was something fascinating about watching him remove the expensive cloths he wore every day. Afterwards it felt like he was a regular man, and he was all mine… I would lie if I said I wasn't attracted to him while he was in his royal uniform but there was something more seductive to see him leave his duty and title at the door. "My day... Ummm… well it wasn't bad. Lots of reports." I smiled and diverted my eyes away from the distraction.

I was letting my imagination get the best of me as visions of previous night's flashed through my mind. My cheeks where flushed and I shifted trying to get comfortable. _I wonder if he knows I'm mentally undressing him_ I thought. He seemed distracted at the moment and tired. "How about you?" I asked as my mind returned to PG related thoughts.

"It was long…" Zen walked closer to me and gently grabbed my cheek and guided my eyes up to him. "You are the most stunning women." He kissed me once lightly on the lips. "I am so lucky to call you my wife Shirayuki." When he came back in for a second kiss he dove deeper. Without warning he picked me up breaking our kiss for a second. "I need a shower... I've been training soldiers all day. Will you join me?" I nodded as he carried me into the bathroom and set me down onto the cold stone floor. As I reached into the shower to turn the water on he started undressing.

"Shirayuki-" Zen kissed my lips as he pulled me in close and started removing my shirt. We broke contact to lift my shirt off. His hands that where holding onto my hips moved around to the front to cup my breast. I arched my back as the sensation flooded my body and pooled in my lower region. My body threated to become week to his touch but I held on. His hands ran down by stomach and found the edge of my pants. Slowly he kissed his way down my neck making his way to my breast. Giving each one some attention with his kisses he moved lower. Pulling off my pants and panties in the process.

As he stood up his hands found there home on my hips again. We slipped into the water. He stood so his back would be hit by the spray and wrapped his arms around me. This allowed the water to hit him and gently caress me. I melted into his embrace, his warmth. I loved this man so much. My mind became foggy and impossible to think rationally. Zen stroked my back as he held me. I giggled as I felt his hard member against my thigh. He pulled back slightly to look at me.

"Do I dare ask what is funny?" He kisses the tip of my nose.

Oops… I can feel my face turn a new shade of red as I look down at his member. "It tickles." I run my arm down his side to touch it but he grabbed my hand.

"Not yet honey." He pulls my hand up and kisses the back of it. Slowly he inches me back to the back of the shower and I soon find myself pinned against the shower wall. The cold marble assaults my skin but I hardly notice it because Zen is kissing me. His warmth bleeds into me. His hands slip down and cup my breast as we kiss. I can't help but gasp as his skin slides against mine and his right hand slides downwards. When he makes contact with my core I gasp and pull away from his kiss. I can feel him smiling as his mouth moves to my collarbone. One stroke and he leaves me weak in the knees. His hand pulls back giving my body a moment to adjust to the sensation. "Shirayuki I love it when you gasp the first time I touch you here." He slides his finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves again. My body responds automatically. My fingers cling to his back as he continues to move his fingers.

My head feels light as my core burns with his touch. He continues to kiss my collar bone. I gasp for air as I feel I have forgotten to breath. The fire in my veins is overtaking me and I feel my body start to become restless. I squirm underneath him and just as I feel like I may explode or collapse his finger's stop. His hands slide up my body and come to rest on my cheeks. I pull back slightly to look him in the eyes. My chest is rising frantically as I attempt to pull air into my lungs.

Zen brings his lips to mine. "Let's finish showering…. I want to make love in our bed and we have all night. I don't want to were you out in the beginning." He kisses my forehead and pulls himself away from me to move under the spray of the shower. I shiver as the cold air assaults my skin. As I regain my composer anger washes over me.

"That's not fair!" I let the words slip without thinking.

Zen turns and gives me an odd look. "What's not fair Shirayuki?" He looks puzzled but pulls me into the water with him.

"You- You." I couldn't say the words. I was still too shy when it came to intimate matters but Zen got the message.

"I'm sorry I went too far… I only meant to tease you a little." He kissed my forehead again. "I'll make it up to you I promise… We must start working on little hires and I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow" My face turned red.

After we finished our shower and were all dried off Zen scooped me up and carried me over to the bed. As he kissed me I felt the fire return to me veins and the heat pour into my core. His hands made the same trek they made last time starting with my breast. I arched into him as his fingertips brushed the tips of my breasts. His hard member brushed against my leg again, making liquid pool in my core.

"Shirayuki" Zen Whispered my name. I responded by whispering his… "Zen" but it came out much softer. His right hand made its way down my stomach to find my core while his left continued with my breast. When he found the spot his finger curled into me. My body arched into him in response.

"Shirayuki are you ready?" He said between kisses. His finger left my core and found the little bundle of nerves that was screaming for attention.

My words left me as his finger went faster on my clit. A moan escaped my lips as I nodded for him to continue. I felt myself start to squirm again as the tension built inside me. His lips found mine as he pulled himself on top of me. This only made my squirming more difficult and my mind became consumed by his touch. Still his fingers continued. I wanted nothing more than for him to take me and join us as one, but I knew he wasn't going to stop this time. I pulled away from his lips as I felt myself about to release.

"Zen…" I whispered as I arched my back. The tension that had built up left my body in a rush as I came.

"Shirayuki I love you." Zen whispered into my ear as he entered me. Still sensitive from my last orgasm he started slow and gradually increased into a steady rhythm.

"Shirayuki I can't go for long…" He said in between thrusts. This was the most intense part about making love. The feeling like you could spontaneously combust at any moment. If the world ended in that moment, we wouldn't notice. There was no Clarines, no prince, no maids, or reports. There was just him and I joined together as husband and wife. I never wanted him to leave me. I felt connected him on the deepest level. His love and devotion seeped into me with every thrust.

I lifted my legs up and wrapped them around him. This changed the angle ever so slightly allowing him to go deeper into me. I was going to come soon. I felt my muscles tighten. He sped up slightly as I arched more. Pure blitz.

"Zen…" I moaned as the tension in my core threated to release again.

"Shirayuki I – I love you." His mouth found mine one last time.

"I love you too." I said as he came inside me. My body arched against his as I came and continued to squeeze around him. I gasped trying to fill my lungs up with air. He leaned down and our foreheads met as we both tried to catch our breaths. After a few moments he pulled out and collapsed next to me. He pulled me to his chest still panting from our love making. We laid like that for a short amount of time. Then we both drifted off knowing we must rest for round 2.

I will not continue the last Chapter I feel there is something sexy about a cliffhanger every once and while. Also It sounds crazy but I can only right real smut on married couples. Weird…. Maybe I'll get over this… This is the first time I have written anything of this nature so we will see how it goes…... I have to admit it was A LOT HARDER than I thought. No pun intended ;).


	5. Courtship

Warning: I do not own the characters or the Anime - Snow White with Red Hair (Akagami no Shirayuki).

Courtship

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In my daze, I felt warmth on my face. Light beams were starting to invade my room through the crack in my curtains. I could hear the morning birds outside my window in the garden, but I was too comfortable to move. My body was completely relaxed. I slept very well and I did not want to wake up. I drifted in and out for an undetermined amount of time. The light threatening to wake me as the birds called me to come and great the day. Today's activities could wait just a little longer. As my consciousness slowly surfaced I felt an odd warmth around me. A heaviness on my abdomen and warmth seeping into my back. My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up in bed. I regretted the motion instantly as Zen's blue eyes snapped open and found mine.

"Shirayuki…" He suddenly realized why I had snapped awake. His face turned scarlet and eyes grew wide as they locked on the light outside. "Oh, no I must have fallen asleep! Shirayuki I have to –"he was disrupted by a knock at the door as he moved to get off the bed. The knocks echoed about the room as Zen stood there motionless.

"Shirayuki?! SHIRAYUKI?! Are you awake?" It was Mitsuhide quietly but frantically calling from behind the door. Zen let out a breath and turned to look at me.

I got up and quickly grabbed a shawl off my couch. I wasn't thrilled that Mitsuhide was going to see me in my night gown but I was not about to hide and let him think the worst. Nor was I going to allow Zen to answer the door not knowing if there where multiple people with him. Zen was still in his uniform from the night before. Hopefully that would help the situation a little.

I cracked the door open with Zen following close behind me. It was just Mitsuhide.

"Shirayuki, Is-" His eyes widened, he became momentarily stunned as I opened the door wider so Zen could peek out.

"Mitsuhide is anyone in the hallway?" Zen whispered. Mitsuhide quickly looked both ways then shook his head shocked. "Good I'll explain everything let's go." Zen gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then rushed off. If anyone from the ball last night saw him they would surely recognize that he was in the same extravagant fancy blue uniform. Zen was already ahead of the situation removing his overskirt and handing it to Mitsuhide as he walked down the hall. That would still raise questions as to why he was about in such disarray but hopefully the colors would be less noticeable.

I let out the breath that I was holding. What happened last night… Last night was King Izana's birthday and a ball was held in his honor. I was not allowed to attend even after requests from Prince Zen and from Prince Raji. Only the most elite guests of King Izana's could attend this event. All of which were of royal blood. This kept the ball at a much smaller size then the ball that followed his coronation 4 months prior. Raji and his father King Shenazard have arrived from Tanbarun a few days ago, and would be heading out in two days' time. To my biggest surprise, Raji brought a girl, Princess Akari of Mikaro to the party. Zen believes they were set up by the two kings but Raji seems to be happy with the arrangement and she seemed like a nice girl.

Zen met up with me after the party in the garden with Obi. Zen dismissed him and we walked and talked about the party. Zen had been drinking at the party and was still significantly under the influence. Which probably led to him passing out in my room. He didn't like to come into my room because he knew rumors would spread and only cause us trouble but he left the party early and most of the staff, guards and guests were still at the party. It was a rare moment to have time completely alone.

As we talked I could feel myself getting tired and eventually Zen talked me into getting ready for bed. I agreed on the condition that he stayed till I fell asleep. Guilt washed over me. I was the one that talked him into staying. If he gets caught and gets in trouble it will be my fault. I guess I won't know till later if he got caught or not.

After I got dressed I quickly rushed down to breakfast. The staff was buzzing. I always got stares and whispers do to my close relationship with Zen. There was also King Izana's announcement. During this ball, he officially announced his engagement to Princess Haki. The wedding will be in six months during the fall. I'm sure the staff was buzzing about the engagement. Even if someone did see Zen leave surely it wouldn't spread that fast… I decided my best course of action would be to try to ignore them. Zen will let me know I am sure of it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knew this was going to happen. I don't know how but somehow my brother found out that I spent the night with Shirayuki. I'm assuming it was our cousin that spotted me outside my room before breakfast but he had no clue where I came from. Before lunch I was summoned to his office for a private meeting. This was not going to go well. I cannot imagine what punishment my brother would dream up for this kind of scandal.

After I was announced, I stepped into the thick dry air of his office. I took in a deep breath. "You summoned me Lord Brother."

"I assume by now you know why I summoned you here. Zen" He acted calm. Calm was not good. He was too calm, he was going to blow up.

"Yes, Lord Brother." I replied

"Zen, this has gone on long enough… Before you soil your name completely and the reputation as a Prince of Clarines leave that redheaded girl." He voice was demanding.

"That is out of the question." I held firm. If he was going to push me, I am going to push back. My stomach felt hard as all the muscle in my body tensed up.

"I cannot allow you to continue this behavior! I know you stayed the night with her Zen most of the family knows by now and soon every royal in the surrounding countries will know. No matter how clever she is, she still possesses little use in court. So, she has a title from a neighboring country, you should be courting a princess or a duchess someone who will aid our country. She belongs in Tanbarun in their court."

"Lord Brother I have no plans of leaving her I want to make her my wife!" The shock in his eyes was priceless. I understand what I did was bad but it did not merit this type of backlash.

"Then I hereby banish the redheaded whore from Clarines!" He decreed without hesitation.

The silence in the room was deafening. "Whore! Shirayuki is not my Whore! You can't banish her!" My voice did not waver but my mind raced. Would my brother go that far?

"I can and I will, Zen someday you will thank me for this. I already have a princess that is interested in courting you." So, that is what this meeting is truly about. He was waiting for the perfect time for me to slip up. What do I do now… I can't court another girl… I could renounce my title. Is that what he wants me to do choose between my royal blood, my birth right, my family and Shirayuki. There is no doubt in my mind what I would choose. If he chooses to banish her I will leave with her.

"She will tarnish your name Zen. No royal will want to marry you with a bastard child." He spat out the vile words at me. I cringe at the thought that people would even consider Shirayuki my concubine.

"Wait just one moment… I HAVE NOT been sleeping with her." I was very firm in my declaration but I could still feel the embarrassment on my face. "I know what it looks like but I was just drunk after the party and I feel asleep in her room."

Izana's face changed. "Is that so. The entire caste begs to differ. How will Miss Shirayuki feel with the entire castle gossiping about her sex live? It would be better if she left now before the gossip gets back to her."

I was horrified. No matter how much I wanted to deny it my brother was right. This was going to devastate her. Shirayuki could ignore the rumors of us so far but with a rumor so scandalous as this will the pressure get to her? No, together we can weather this storm. "Rejected. I have a better plan. I want to announce an official courtship with me and Shirayuki of Tanbarun. While Prince Raji is here as witness. He will be pleased with the arrangement which will strengthen our bond to Tanbarun."

"You really are set on marrying this woman aren't you." Mother opened the main door up the rest of the way and let herself in. She smiled at me.

"Mother! How long have you been listening to us?" I asked out of horror.

My mother let out a quiet giggle. "Long enough to know I don't need to worry about being called grandmother anytime soon."

I couldn't contain my embarrassment. Izana was amused with my embarrassment and let out a small sigh. My cheeks burned and I felt light headed. My mother smiled at me as she stepped next to Izana.

"Izana this is a wonderful gift Zen and Shirayuki share. Rare is true love especially among us. Shirayuki has proven herself a strong woman. Gossip will follow any royal. If they want to be together let them deal with it themselves." My mother spoke to my brother but only looked at me. "Besides redheaded little prince's and princess's will be adorable!" My mother looked so excited but all I could do is blush.

Izana let out a sigh. "Fine, Zen you can announce your official courtship at tomorrow's brunch. I hope Shirayuki is prepared to give up her life as a pharmacist and join court."

I knew this day would come eventually when Shirayuki would have to join court. The nobles and royals, gossip and politics. Court can be an evil place. She will no longer be able to be a full-time pharmacist and will be forced to attend formal gathering. Will she still care for me when she can no longer fly free?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I left Kiki in charge of getting Shirayuki ready for the brunch tomorrow. However, it would not keep the castle staff from gossiping about her. Kiki informed me that she knew the rumors and felt that if her friends knew the truth that she would be ok. I told Kiki not to inform her of my announcement, she was going to take her to town to get her a new gown for tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The stores in town were all stocked with the best merchandise. With all the royals in town the merchants brought in the best of the best. Tomorrow I was going to attend a brunch as a guest of Zen. I was suspicious to say the least. Izana approved Zen's request to allow me to attend a royal event, and I didn't even know that he even requested my presents.

Kiki and I strolled through the shops in town till she found one that was known to have some of the most expensive clothing in town. The dresses in the window shop where stunning.

"This is the same designer that made the dresses that where bought for you when you went to Tanbarun. She also makes most of my ball gowns. Her specialties are custom orders but she should have something we can purchase from tomorrow." Kiki whispered to me.

When she opened the door to the store a sweet smell caressed my senses as the bell ring. Rolls of vibrant colored fabric lined the back walls. A woman who looked to be in her 50's came out from a back room. Her black hair was starting to grey and she had it tied into a ponytail behind her. When she noticed Miss Kiki her eyes lit up.

"Miss Kiki back for another dress or just need some weapon pockets made?" She smiled as she pulled up her sleeve revealing the shinning dagger attached to her arm.

Kiki smiled and pulled up her sleeve revealing a small dagger. "No I am good Gabriella. I am here for Miss Shirayuki. She needs a dress for a brunch tomorrow."

Gabriella looked baffled. Her eyes settled on me. "Kiki I cannot make a dress by tomorrow! However, you I may have something already made up. Come." She gestured for us to follow her to the back room. There where rows of dress but most where very plan. Dresses towns people would wear and some wedding dressed. She continued into another room where she had a big ball gown that she was working on a mannequin. It was stunning but not even close to being finished. "Oh keep that one a secret Queen Haki won't want everyone to know about her wedding dress." Gabriella put her finger up to her lips.

Suddenly I blushed. Zen has told me in the past not to worry about our future together. That I am worthy of standing next to him. However, there is always a small shred of doubt in my mind. What will our wedding be like? I can't imagine a gigantic ball just for us or a lavas gown like this.

I snapped out of my thought's as Gabriella started pulling dresses down off a rack. Such vibrant colors, reds, purples, oranges, blues, and greens. I tried on several different gowns. I finally settled on a bright red gown. Kiki said It really made a statement and with my pale skin and red hair I felt it fit me perfectly. The skit was full and the layers draped up to the side of my waist and pulled together to form a flower. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder sleeves. Zen was going to love it, but I was still uneasy about this brunch. With all the rumors floating around the castle. Why does King Izana want me at this brunch?

The dress was incredibly expensive. I was shocked. Kiki would not let me leave or look for another dress that was cheaper. She ended up paying for the dress. I told her over and over that I couldn't except this but she wouldn't hear of it. She said it was a gift to me and Zen. This just left me more confused, but she seemed happy.

The next day I was dismissed from my work and I spent most of my morning getting ready for the brunch. Kiki was going to attend the brunch too not as Zen's attendant but as her noble self. I have a feeling this was to assist me and help me through the politics of the brunch. She was dressed in a beautiful purple gown. Obi and Mitsuhide would attend as guards and where dressed in their royal uniforms.

Zen was waiting for me in the living area of the east wing. I couldn't help just shake. Something just wasn't right. I felt like I was preparing for a battle not brunch. Kiki seemed tense too, but she smiled at me. Maybe it was the dress, it felt heavy on my frame.

"Shirayuki, I want you to focus on Zen's Reaction when you walk down these stairs. I know he doesn't say much but his eyes say it all. Remember no matter what happens out there on the lawn we are all here to support you." Kiki placed a white hair ornament in my braided red hair.

The tears welled up and threatened to spill over the edge. How could a girl get so lucky to have so many supportive friends? With all the people spilling gossip from their mouths. My friends will always stick by me. I may not know the future but at least I have good friends to protect me and take care of me in the present.

"Miss Kiki, Miss Shirayuki you must get going, the brunch started 10 minutes ago." One of the maids that did my hair looked very concerned.

I glanced at the clock. "Oh no!" I started to rush out the door but Kiki stopped me.

"The party never starts till the royal hosts show up… Usually fashionably late." She smiled at me. "Just fallow my lead." Kiki gratefully thanked the maids and headed for the stairs. Her eyes fixated on one point as she made her descent down the stairs. She was grace, poise floating down the stairs in an effortless motion. When she reached the base of the stairs she bowed once then reached her hand over to Mitsuhide. "Will you accompany me, good Sir?" She smiles as Mitsuhide blushed.

Obi covered his mouth holding back a laugh. "Miss Kiki you-"Mitsuhide quickly stepped on his foot cutting him off. "Of course, I will Madam" Mitsuhide took her hand and kissed the back of it gently. Obi jumped up and down and let out small moans of pain.

It was my turn now. I took a breath as I descended the stairs. At first my eyes went to the window outside and I started to feel the wobble in my step. Kiki's words echoed in my ears and I found Zen's eye's. The calm blue ocean surrounded by red cheeks. He was blushing fierce. I found my smile again and before I knew it my feet where on the main level. I repeated Kiki's bow in front of Zen. He seemed to snap out of his daze. Too much formality perhaps. He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. It was my turn to blush this time. "Shirayuki you look stunning, my love." He gestured for me to take his arm. "Shall we?" I took his arm as we headed to the brunch. "Miss Kiki and Mitsuhide will be interduce first followed by you. I cannot enter with you but I will come in shortly after you with Obi. I'll make it up to you later I promise just follow Kiki and Mitsuhide till I come in." Zen whispered to me as we approached the lawn. He let his arm slip from mine as he leaned forward to kiss me on the forehead.

"Got it." So much formality. It is hard to get used to.

"You will do fine. I will join you soon." Zen's hand slipped out of mine as he and Obi moved over to King Izana and Princess Haki. This was a small brunch. A send off from Clarines to the kingdom's that came to the ball. Some of the kingdom's that were farther away have already left.

"Miss Kiki of the Seiran house and Mitsuhide Rouen." I heard the announcer say as the door to the lawn was opened. Kiki and Mitsuhide quickly left down the stairs. "Shirayuki of Tanbarun." I quickly found Kiki's gaze as I descended the stairs. My ears could not escape the sound of people whispering. As my mind guessed at what tails they would say about me… I had heard horrible words from royal's as they gossip. I'm sure they would have some 'stories' to about me and Raji and worst me and Zen. Most everyone here thought I was whore sleeping with Zen to gain status. I'm sure their twisted logic was evaluating every detail of me.

"Shirayuki do not let yourself drown in the whispers and the gossip." Kiki spoke to me in a hushed tone. I smiled at her. As much as she disliked court appearances she sure knew how to handle them.

A few minutes later Zen, King Izana and Priness Haki were announced. Before Zen could make it over to me a woman approached him that I have never seen before.

Kiki leaned over to me. "That would be Princess Persia. We believe her father reached out to King Izana for Zen's hand in marriage. Zen and his brother spoke of the deal yesterday." I nodded. The Princess was beautiful. Bright blue eyes and blonde hair braided with lilies. "Of course, Zen refused his offer so I am assuming this is her way of trying to get to Zen herself." I watched as they talked Zen glanced over at me. Prince Raji and Princess Akari of Mikaro came over to me. Raji interduce me to Princess Akari. She was also a very beautiful woman with brown hair and hazel eyes.

I bowed to both of them "It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Akari! I hope you are enjoying your stay in Clarines." I smiled at them.

"Yes we have Clarines is a wonderful country! Prince Raji spoke so highly of Prince Zen and yourself. I am glad I got the opportunity to meet you." Princess Akari had a thick accent.

"Shirayuki I was hoping you could show Akari the gardens before we depart this afternoon. Her country is very far north and there is little vegetation. She is very fascinated by plants." Raji smiled at princess Akari. Her eyes light up at the idea of going to the gardens. I agreed to take them to the garden after the brunch. A maid brought us platter of glasses of champagne, I graciously except one. Hopefully this will help take the edge off.

"Ooo I hope this is the same champagne we had last night!" Akari took a sip and smiled. "It is! Raji This champagne is wonderful!" I had to giggled at her reaction. "Maybe you can take a bottle home with you to Mikaro." I suggested.

Raji took in a deep breath. "Um- Well- How do I put this… Akari is coming to stay with me in Tanbarun for a month. She is going to study your culture." Akari blushed but at the same time glanced off into the distant.

"Akari you will love Tanbarun. The weather is beautiful this time of year!" I smiled at her trying to reassure her.

She forced a smile. "I am very excited to see how the people of Tanbarun live, and enjoy the warm weather!"

Raji noticed the change in her voice and quickly interjected taking Akari's hand. "At the end of the month I cannot wait for you to show me Mikaro. I have only been through a few times and it always seemed so charming." Akari seemed to relax again. She must be terrified moving to a new place for a month where she hardly knows anyone. Forced to live with a man she hardly knows. I hope Raji accommodates for her fears and makes her feel welcomed.

"I would love to visit Mikaro also!" I smiled. "I have never been."

Akari face light up again. "Next month when Raji and I return you should visit! I would love to show you around Mikaro. It is a stunning country, but much colder than it is here in Clarines! You must pack very warm cloths. Zen and Kiki can come too!" Akari gestured to Kiki and Zen who was walking up to stand next to me.

"We would love to visit Mikaro Akari." Zen Smiled at me and placed his hand behind my back. "Miss Shirayuki may I barrow you a second." I nodded as Zen turned and led me behind the only long table set at the back of the garden passed all the other round tables. King Izana, Princess Haki, and Zen's mother Lady Haruto stood behind the table talking amongst themselves. The three of them turned to look at me as I bowed.

"Rise Miss Shirayuki. I am permitting you to be a guest at our table upon my brother's request." I turned to look at Zen but he seemed nervous and tense. "I humble appreciate the offer King Izana." I made eye contact with him and tried my best to find some emotion in his face but was unable to.

"Then let's get this brunch started." King Izana moved to the table and waited as the crowd quieted. The whispering took some time. I could feel everyone's eyes on me peering through me as people whispered "Who is that girl". "What is she doing up there with the Wistaria's." "She is Shirayuki a commoner from Tanbarun." It felt as though a thousand knifes were being pointed at me. I took in a deep breath and found Kiki and Mitsuhide in the crowd smiling back at Zen and me.

Zen stepped forward next to his brother and Zen's mother stepped next to me. This was getting awkward very quickly. Something was going to happen. I tinge of anger stung me. My throat grew tight. Why didn't Zen tell me what is going to happen. Placed up to the front at the head table with his family. In the limelight, this is overwhelming! I stole a glance at Zen's mother. She smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. This caused me to jump slightly but I smiled back at her.

"Welcome everyone! I would like to start off by thanking everyone who has come to celebrate my birthday. Clarines has a bright future ahead of it. I hoped you all enjoyed your time in this beautiful country and I hope everyone has safe travels this afternoon." He paused and guested his glass upwards. "I would like to make a toast to my new bride, Haki. You will be a wonderful Queen to this beautiful country."

I gestured my glass up and took a sip. The bubbly champagne assaulted my tongue in a sweet explosion. The whispers begin again and Izana raised his other hand to silence the crowd.

"My brother has one piece of official business he must take care of today." Izana gestured towards Zen.

Zen looked towards Raji and his father. "King Shenazard of Tanbarun I would like to ask you permission to court Miss Shirayuki of Tanbarun friend of the crown." I turned and stared at Zen. So this was his plan. He was going to go public with our relationship. He did not glace at me instead he kept the eye of King Shenazard.

The King glanced from Zen to King Izana then finally he looked over at his son. "I believe Raji would be more suited to answer your request." All eyes turned to Raji as people began to whisper among themselves. I found Princess Persia not far from Raji glaring at me.

Raji cleared his throat. "You have my permission Prince Zen Wistaria, on the grounds that Miss Shirayuki is always allowed to visit Tanbarun whenever she chooses. As a friend of the crown she is special to Tanbarun and the people."

Zen smiled. "Of course, she may come and go as she pleases. Thank you, Prince, Raji. If everyone will take their seats, we will begin with brunch."

As we each took our seats. Zen Reached over and took my hand interlocking our fingers. His palm was warm, but I could tell his muscles where beginning to relax. Although we have been together in private for some time now this was going to be a new ball game.

Zen leaned over towards me and whispered in my ear. "You know what going public mean? More dates." I blushed as he pulled away.

I was somewhat scared of what this change was going to mean for me, but I was excited to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WOW I never dreamed I would have this many follower. Thank you, everyone for all your support and reviews. This was a long one and I have been working on it for months off and on trying to decide if I like it or not. Hope you Enjoy and I love the suggestions! I am going to try and choose one for the next Chapter :)


	6. Tip of the Sword

I'm sorry I know I haven't updated this in a really, really, REALLY LONG TIME….. I've written a few Chapters since I last updated but I've been terrified to post then I'll have to go back through them and decide if they are good enough. They are a lot  
/different then any of my other chapters. I am afraid they will not go over well but I still have people almost a year later asking me if I am going to update. So, I'm going to jump back into it. Please be patient with me I am the queen of slow updates.  
/That's why I write one-shots ;)

First, I would like to remind everyone that these are one- shots. Each Chapter stands on its own unless stated otherwise. They can be married one chapter, dead the next, then back to dating in the next. It's random. I've never had success writing story  
/from start to end. I always get bored and off track. As long as I keep having idea's (And the Balls) I'll keep posting…

Warning: I do not own the characters or the Anime - Snow White with Red Hair (Akagami no Shirayuki).

Rated T-ish

The Tip of a Sword

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four weeks and counting… How I missed his smile, his laugh, and the way his eyes sparkle when they meet mine. I shook my head violently then marked another X on the calendar and headed for the bathroom to begin my morning routine. Every time he leaves  
/without me I seem to go through a cycle. The first few days I am fine, I continue as normal. Slowly I start digging myself deeper and deeper into whatever work I can find. I want him to see how much effort I am putting into my princess studies when  
/he returns. Then I'll spend my evenings and free time in the pharmacy with Ryuu to distract me. Sometime after the first week or so I begin to get depressed and emotional. Waking up becomes harder and harder, yet somehow falling to sleep is almost  
/impossible too. I continue in this depressing spiral down until I start getting close to when he is to arrive home.

Wilant is beautiful this time of year. The leaves have turned to their vibrant reds, yellows, and oranges. Mornings where still chilly from the fringed nights before as the sun battled to warm the land. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water  
/sooth my stiff muscles.

My mind wondered to the night before Zen left. He slipped into my chambers close to midnight to spent the night with me in my room. We didn't spend much time talking. I just wanted him to hold me and reassure me he would be home soon. Not long after he  
/arrived we found ourselves lip locked in a heated battle. His hands roaming my body as he slowly removed my nightgown.

As he held me he asked permission for everything. Every Kiss every touch. His eyes or his lips asked me if he was going too far. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted him to make my skin burn. I wanted him to take me and claim me as his own. To make us one  
/in the most intimate way…. But I couldn't. As he attempted to remove my last undergarment I felt my body grow ridged. Fear washed over me and a seed of doubt began to sprout in my mind.

Like a chain reaction he stopped. Slowly Zen slid my panties back into place and kissed my navel. Without a word, he crawled up next to me and wrapped his arms around me. As he kissed me on the forehead I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"it's ok Shirayuki, I'll wait until you're ready." I leaned up and looked at him. To me it felt like I would never be ready to give that part of me up. Will I ever feel like it is the right time? What is wrong with me? I love his man with all my heart!  
/Why can I not show him this love?

Zen reached down and grabbed the sheets at the foot of the bed. "Besides it will give me another reason to come back to you as quickly as I can and now I get to stare at those blushing cheeks all night long." He whispered as he kissed each one of my cheeks  
/then wrapped his arms around me. I felt the biggest grin grace my cheeks. How did I get so lucky? He was so patient and kind to me, even when I couldn't offer him much more then my love and devotion. Somehow, he would offer me the world on a silver  
/platter if I so desired the world. We talked for a little bit before I drifted off to sleep. Like every night he stayed with me, when I woke up he was gone.

This time I didn't even get to see him off as they left before daybreak. I wish Kiki didn't have to go with them. I need another female to talk to about this… That isn't Zen's mother! As kind as she is to me I always have difficulty connecting with her.  
/I must keep my emotions and talk light with her never delving into my inner thoughts and desires.

I left the shower, dried off and started to get dressed to head down for breakfast. Zen was expected to be back yesterday but no word from him yet. As I walked to the dining hall a small group of soldiers where leaving.

"Miss Shirayuki." One of them noticed me and called to me. The rest of the men grew quiet behind him. He was one of the leaders of the night watch. I often saw him when Zen and I would take a light night stroll together through the courtyard.

"Good morning." I smiled at the men.

"Miss, we are heading out to meet up with prince Zen. We have not heard word from him yet and Lady Wistalia is worried they may have run into trouble with the storm that passed through a few days ago."

There had been whispers around the castle of Zen's party getting caught up in the storm, but no word on the condition of the group. I looked at the captain. "Please can I go with you? What if someone is hurt and they need medical attention."

The captain found my eyes and sternly replied. "As your request is logical and compassionate, Prince Zen would have my head if anything happened to you! Absolutely not, if they ran into any trouble out there our medics can take care of them until we return  
/to the castle. Then we will leave them in your care my Princess. As for right now, my men do not need the extra distraction."

I felt the tears in my eyes begin to build then I pushed them down as hard as I could. He was completely correct. Even if I didn't like his words and they stung my aching heart. I would just get in the way and perhaps slow them down.

"You are right Captain... Please be safe and bring Prince Zen back to me." I bowed my head and turned to walk away from him. Suddenly I had a thought. I stopped and untied my hair letting my long red trusses fall to my shoulders.

I turned with the bright green ribbon. "Could you give this to him when you find him, Captain?" I asked hesitantly.

This time the captain smiled at me. "Absolutely my dear Princess Shirayuki." I felt my cheeks warm. Would I ever get used to being called Princess?

Three days later…

Sleep had become almost impossible. Every night after my maids turned down my bed I would sneak off to Zen's room. After I buried myself in his pillow I would get a few hours and then wake up and head back to my room to get dressed. I believe the maids  
/were starting to catch on but I they kept quiet. One of the maids was beginning to make his bed every morning. However, I was extremely grateful no one had washed his sheets yet. I woke up to a banging on my door just before daybreak

"Shirayuki! Shirayuki!" No one would come looking for me here? I frantically rushed to the door and swung it open wide.

Obi stood in his travel gear, muddy and wet. "Obi! Your back!" I leaned forward to give him a hug but he stopped me.

"Shirayuki, Zen's….. You need to get to the medical wing… Zen's hurt, we got ambushed by some bandits." I took me no time at all to register what Obi had said. As he continued his explanation I watched his mouth move but heard no words. This was my worst  
/nightmare. This is what keeps me up when he's gone. I stepped back into my room and shut the door in Obi's face. I rushed down the hall to my room and throw on the first outfit I can fine.

As I run to the medial wing I hear footsteps behind me. Has Obi been following me this entire time?

"How bad is he?" I choked out the words I was terrified to ask.

Obi didn't respond to my question. We had arrived at the medical building as he pulled the door open for me. I raced up the stairs to the room I figured they would put Zen in. As luck would have it Mitsuhide was sitting in a chair outside what I assumed  
/to be his room. His head was in his hands. When I approached completely out of breath he stood up.

"Shirayuki! Zen is down the hall. The doctor and Lady Wistalia are with him now." Mitsuhide looked pale and had bandaged on various places throughout his body. One on his hand had already began to bleed through.

I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "You did all you could do, Thank you." I said to him as I ran off down the hallway.

Obi stayed behind with Mitsuhide. I assume Kiki was in the room behind him now. I knocked on the door. Lady Wistalia opened the door and peered into my eyes.

"Shirayuki, please come in." She opened the door up wider so I could come in.

I didn't bow, I did say thank you, I forgot all my manners as I stared at Zen laying in the hospital bed. She came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt the tears well in my eyes. His head had a bandage around the top of his head what  
/was already starting to bleed through. Cuts marked both cheeks. It looked like his left leg was set in a cast, but it was hard to tell underneath the sheets. His left arm was pulled to his chest with a sling and bandaged up to his shoulder. His skin  
/was pale and almost ashy color. His eyes sunken into his face. His right arm was resting on top of the covers. He had an IV in with fluids running. His arm looked like he had run through a rose bush, but his chest slowly rose and fell.

"Zen…." I whispered

Lady Wistalia led me to the chair she was sitting in next to him. I set there staring at him to afraid to touch him and he shatter in front of me. The green ribbon I sent to him was curled around his right hand.

"Shirayuki… I'll leave you two alone for a little while." She turned to leave but I couldn't stand the thought of being alone. I turned and grabbed her sleeve.

"No – Please- Stay… Please Stay with me… I whispered as the tears began to come." Lady Wistalia leaned down and wrapped her arms around me as I began to cry.

Later that day Obi came in with a late lunch. He looked much better, cleaned up and in proper attire. However he still looked like he hadn't slept in days and had various bandages around his body. "Miss Shirayuki you must eat… I brought you some fruit."  
/Obi put the tray down on the bedside table.

"Obi.. What happened out there?" I whispered as I looked away from Zen and up at him.

He grew very stiff. "I will tell you if you eat… You haven't eaten all day." I glanced over at the tray and my stomach turned over at the thought of food. My eyes met his and I got a stern look. Well if it would make him talk fine. I picked up a piece  
/of bread and nibbled on it.

Obi turned and walked to another chair that had been placed at the foot of Zen's bed. "We where on our way home. After we secured the boarder and reached an agreement with Elsevier (Country I made up on the northern boarder of Clarines) we were on our  
/way home on our own soil just south of the wall in the river valley. They must have been waiting for us to pass though the valley. Their target was obviously Zen, but they ended up taking miss Kiki as hostage since they couldn't get to Zen quick enough.

We turned back at and head to Fort Mohar and regrouped with some of the soldiers. Then we realized our fatal mistake. The scouts were sent north to patrol the boarder to catch the bandits when they crossed back into Elsevier. Instead we got word from  
/civilians that the bandits where heading south. We believe they realized what a catch they got with Miss Kiki and were going to negotiate for her freedom at Wilant. We caught them outside a small village about 50 km outside of Wilant.

Once we locked onto there position we teamed up with a group of soldiers stationed in a fort not far from the bandits. Unfortunately the storm left the land wet and muddy this made the fighting we overtook the bandits Mitsuhide,  
Zen and I headed the group of men guarding Kiki while the rest of the soldiers arrested the

rest of bandits. Kiki was badly injured and almost unconscious when we got to her. I don't know what exactly they did to her, but she looked like she had been dragged behind a horse. As the fighting was going on the leader of the bandits decided to  
/be a coward and leave his men. He slipped onto one of his horses and the only one who noticed it was Zen. Mitsuhide was too busy dealing out punishment for Kiki and I was to slow to stop Zen. He took on the leader on his horse.

Zen was able to stab the horse in the side which sent the horse into a frenzy. Zen got caught underneath the legs of the horse. Me and some of the other soldiers caught up to them. They arrested the leader, but Zen suffered several broken bones. One of  
/the soldiers helped the medic at the fort and was able to get his bleeding under control and brace his leg and arm."

My tears made my cheeks cold. "You said you would eat if I told you what happened." Obi pointed to the uneaten bread in my hand. I took in a big breath and put the bread up to my lips pretending to take a bite.

"He will be ok Shirayuki. I know right now the future is looking bleak, but Zen and Kiki are strong. You know he could never live with himself if he let the guy who orchestrated Kiki's kidnapping to get away!" Obi tried so hard to cheer me up, but I just  
/couldn't bare the sight in front of me. We were set to be married in six months. Would Zen be able to walk by again? How damaged was the Left side of his body? I looked at the bags handing above his bed. Blood, Pain medicine, antibiotics, fluids,  
/and at some point, one of the nurses or doctors or someone had come in and elevated his leg that was in a cast up to his hip. Was his femur broken?

Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. "How's Kiki?" I stared at Obi with wide eyes.

Obi suddenly grew stiff and quiet. To quiet… Obi doesn't get quiet… Slowly his mouth began to move as if it wasn't connected to his mind anymore. "Kiki isn't doing well at the moment. She had some head trauma. Whatever those guys did to her may they rot  
/in Hell." Obi Whispered. "But Miss Kiki is one of the toughest cookies on the block! She'll be back to her old self in no time!" Obi tried to smile but I saw the doubt and pain in the back of his eyes hidden behind the exhaustion.

"Obi why don't you get some rest?" I'll let you know if something happens to Zen and I will go check on Kiki and Mitsuhide later this afternoon.

Obi tried to turn on one of his signature smiles. "Because I was given the important task of making sure Princess Shirayuki eats at least a little food today." He points to the bread still in my hand.

Slowly I turn and put the bead back on the tray and pick up a banana. I begin to peal it. "See I will eat you go sleep!" I point to the door. "Please, I promise I will eat the entire tray if you make sure you get some sleep.

He sighs. "Of course, Miss… as long as you promise."

I nod my head and take a bite of the banana. He rises from his chair and leans over to give me a hug. "It's so good to be back Miss." He whispers in my ear. I feel the tears well up in my eyes again, but I am able to push them back down.

"It's good to have you guys back." I whisper back to him.

The next morning…

The light streaming in through the curtains threatens to wake me, but ultimately it is the soft moans that wake me. As my eyes flutter open I realize I wasn't dreaming. I was heading soft moans. My mind races with yesterday's events as my eyes zero in  
/on Zen sleeping in the bed.

"Zen?" I whisper as I get off the couch and lean closer to him. He responds to me with a soft grown. My instant reaction is to smile at the first sounds he's made since he got back and then my mind tells me he's probably in pain. I race out of the room  
/and find a nurse walking down the hallway. I tell her that I believe he is waking up and in pain and she lets me know he's due for pain medicine now anyway. She grabs the medicine and walks with me back to his room. His groans have gotten a little  
/louder by the time we make it back to the room.

As she hangs the pain medicine his eyes slowly flutter open.

"Zen? Zen it's me Shirayuki. Can you hear me?" I whisper as I grab his right hand and pull it up to my lips.

"Shira-Shira-Shirayuki" His mouth sounds dry and his eyes haven't yet focused on anything but slowly life seems to find his eyes and he turns his head towards me.

"Zen!" I smile, and I give his hand a slight squeeze. His eyes find mine and he gives me a half smile then whispers water. I guess even after the bags of fluid your mouth still feels like sandpaper from not drinking. The nurse says I can give him small  
/sips but to take it slow. Takes a few sips.

"Thank you. Shirayuki." He gives me a bigger smile as he takes my hand again, this time giving it a light squeeze. "Shirayuki I'm-"

"Don't you dare apologize Zen Wistaria - I cannot-Obi Told me - I just – you're going to be OK." I choke out before I start sobbing.

His hand moves up to cup my face. "I'm home.. Shirayuki… I'm home and I'm going to be OK…

Six weeks later…

Zen was had recovered in record speed. Going quickly from a wheelchair to crutches to a cane. I stepped up and helped take over some of his duties in his office while he was recovering. In fact, some of the nobles who originally despised me and my relationship  
/with Zen soon began to accept and support me as I helped in his office. There would always be those few but still it felt better having a few more on my side. We decided to push our wedding off until next year to allow Zen to heal completely.

However, it felt like we where already married. Early in in recovery I moved into Zen's room, so I could help him get in and out of his wheelchair. His mother was against it at the beginning but soon she realized that I was the optimal choice to take  
/care of her son while he recovered. Also, he listened to me the best.

Kiki was also set to make a full recovery. After she woke up she was unable to feel anything from the waist down. After a week or so some of the swelling went down and she was able to wiggle her toes. The doctors said it would be a long road for her,  
/but she was now able to stand for short periods of time if she had support around her. Kiki demanded Zen let her get back to work as soon as she could sit in her wheelchair for longer periods of time. Zen was extremely worried about her coming back  
/but eventually she talked him into it.

When I lay down every night and cuddle into Zen's arms I tend to count him and Kiki twice on my list of blessings. My future husband and my best friend. I can't imagine what life would be like if I lost them that fatal day.


End file.
